Help Me?
by Roseminty
Summary: SLASH. Zack has a problem, and as usual, Cody helps him out. However, not as usual, Cody benefits as well... Oneshot. Zack/Cody. Rated M for cussing and strong sexual content.


**Help Me?**

A Suite Life Fanfiction

By: Roseminty (Emily)

Goodness gracious, this took me a long time to finish. I started it in March, and for some reason, writing it was such a chore. More than once I was tempted to quit, but after failing to complete Inexplicable, I was DETERMINED to finish this one. But I'm finally done! Woo! I've been wanting to write a Zack/Cody oneshot for a while, especially since watching The Suite Life Movie with its wonderful twincestual vibes. And I am so attracted to Cole Sprouse it's ridiculous. xP

But this fic is kinda different from most other Zack/Cody fics. That is, their relationship is different. They're not "in love" with each other, per say... It's just a sort of mutually beneficial brotherly love type thing. If that makes any sense. xD Also, this is a bit cracky. Figured I'd try my unskilled hand at humor.

It's set sometime when Cody and Bailey are back together again after their breakup, and when Zack is going out with Maya. I hope those two things actually match up somewhere in the show. I'm unsure of the timeline of the Zack/Maya relationship. :P

I do not own The Suite Life series, and I am not affiliated with it in any way.

Summary: SLASH. Zack has a problem, and as usual, Cody helps him out. However, not as usual, Cody benefits as well... Oneshot. Zack/Cody. Rated M for cussing and strong sexual content.

* * *

><p>"Woody, get out of our room." Zack stood in the doorway (well, actually more like half in the doorway, as he was only visible from the waist up) of one of the many student cabins aboard the <em>S.S. Tipton<em>. He looked rather tense and uncomfortable, which was unusual for him and his typically laidback, "cool guy" attitude.

"It's not your room, Zack. It's mine!" Woody, his bushy hair quivering defiantly, assumed his I'm-this-close-to-saying-'hurtful' face, which was not unusual for him at all.

"And Cody's, which automatically makes it mine as well."

"First of all, that makes _no_ sense. Second of all, you can't just come waltzing in here and kick me out of my _own_ room. And third of all, why are you standing like that? You'd better not be holding a bucket of octopus guts to dump on me once I turn my back, 'cause I _cannot_ fall for that again. I had slimy bits in bad places... really bad…" he trailed off, shuddering.

Throughout this babble, Zack had done nothing but stare at a stain on the carpet. Now he looked up, smiling briefly at the memory of that brilliant joke, but that quickly transformed into a seemingly painful grimace.

"No, I'm really not. I mean, that _was_ hilarious, but you know I don't repeat pranks; it's unprofessional," he stated matter-of-factly before continuing with a sigh of exasperation. "Now _please_, Woody. Just go away. I need to talk to my brother about something important." He stopped for a moment before deciding in his characteristic way to throw in an insult or two, just for kicks. "And I don't need you here spreading your stink and taking up space. And you do take up tons of space."

Woody scowled, took a deep breath that also served as an offended gasp, and exclaimed—

"_Huurrtfuull!_" Zack imitated his friend's trademark line amazingly well. "I know. So leave." Woody'd be over it in a second, anyway.

"For how long? Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Sleep in my room. You'll have it all to yourself."

At this, Woody brightened up immediately and, all mockery forgotten, issued a cheerful "'Night, Zack!" as he headed across the hall.

Zack hastily shuffled through the door, closing and locking it behind him. He turned around to see Cody exiting the bathroom.

"What was Woody's 'hurtful' about this time?" he asked with a half-smile.

His older brother grinned. "That was me, not him." Zack, being Zack, had to take a moment to brag before getting to the real reason for his visit.

"Really? Wow, I'm impressed. You truly do have other talents besides successfully convincing girls that you're a sexy, Russian, 21-year-old male supermodel in online chats."

"Ha. Ha." Zack actually thought that was a good one, especially for Cody, but he was reminded again of his… _issue_. "Hey, listen—"

"You shouldn't be so unfriendly to Woody, though." Cody interrupted, frowning slightly. "I know it's all in good fun, but I think it actually gets to him sometimes. He's not a bad guy. Sure, he's a little... I want to say 'messy', but that's a major understatement... Well, he's not a bad guy, anyway. So go easy on him, all right?"

Zack gaped in mock disbelief. "My brother, Cody Martin, fond of a _slob_? It can't be!"

"Yeah, well, I'm fond of you, am I not?" Cody smiled so cutely that Zack failed to pester him about his overly formal speech, and the fact that it was a teasing insult against him went right over his head.

"I guess so," he said, chuckling. He unconsciously shifted his weight and realized he _needed_ to get to the point, and fast. "Codes, I have a problem."

"Does it have something to do with your enormous boner?" He smirked devilishly and looked pointedly down at the very visible bulge in Zack's polyester basketball shorts.

Zack looked down himself and regarded it as if he had forgotten it was there. "Damn. I didn't know it was _that_ obvious. Explains why that random woman gave me the stink eye when she walked by with her kids."

Cody laughed and, gaze flickering downward sporadically, asked, "How did that happen, anyway? I know you simply _love_ to clean, but I didn't know you loved it that much."

Zack grumbled something about too much talking, but he couldn't pass up on sharing a good story. "Okay, so I was washing the Sky Deck like Moseby told me to for my punishment... But seriously, he was totally asking for it with those huge tubs of spoiled mayo just _sitting_ there unattended."

Despite himself, Cody snickered and nodded; he couldn't disagree.

"And I got bored after ten minutes, so I left and went to find Maya."

"Naturally."

Zack gave Cody a look. "I was _going_ to finish cleaning. But first, I was in the mood for a quick make-out session."

Cody rolled his eyes and motioned for him to get on with it.

"I found Maya alone in the library, and oh my _god_, I think it was the hottest make-out I have ever, ever had with any girlfriend. _Ever_."

"You made out in the library?" Cody repeated softly, his eyes glazing over.

"I know; I know." Zack didn't pick up on the fact that his brother was totally enthralled with the idea, too absorbed in his anecdote. "It definitely wouldn't have been my choice, but that's where she was."

"I've been begging Bailey to let me kiss her in the library for months," Cody whispered, more to himself than to Zack, who again took no notice.

"But I was still turned on, of course; how could I not be? Then Moseby somehow found me—why he would look in the library for _me_, I have no idea—and dragged me back. And he made me clean the whole Sky Deck _and_ the bathrooms!" He paused dramatically. "I've had this boner for _two hours_."

"Holy crap, Zack! How did it not go away in all that time? I mean, you were _cleaning_!"

"I have no idea. But it really freaking hurts."

"I can imagine..." Cody uttered, staring at Zack's crotch.

"I took a shower when I finished the slave labor, and I tried jacking off in there, but it didn't..." He trailed off and sighed. "Sorry for bothering you on a school night. I know it's been a while—what, almost a month?—and you're the one who usually comes to me, so you're probably preoccupied with other stuff right now..." He realized he was babbling and shook his head. "I'm just so desperate."

"Zack, you know I don't mind. Not _ever_." Cody's voice was just a murmur. He hesitated and wrung his hands. "I'm... glad you're here; I was actually planning on going to your cabin tonight. I-I've been needing you lately myself." He reddened and looked at his feet.

Smiling mischievously, Zack closed the small distance between them and wrapped his arms around Cody. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," he whispered into his ear.

Cody blushed even deeper and let his head fall onto Zack's shoulder, arms slowly encircling his brother's waist and pulling him closer.

Zack took a moment to consider Cody before continuing, "Cute... and sexy." Cody shivered as hands snaked up the back of his shirt for a second. "There's no reason to be embarrassed, though," Zack added, barely audible, and he pulled slightly away to give Cody a full view.

After making sure his twin was looking, Zack moved his right hand down to cup at his erection. He ran a thumb along its outline, closing his eyes and groaning faintly, before glancing at Cody again, who was eyeing the display intensely and pressing a palm to his own need. Zack rubbed himself through his shorts a few more times to the sight, loving how easily Cody was turned on by his little "shows." But it was nowhere near enough.

"Help me?" Zack suggested breathily, posing it as a question but knowing there was absolutely no question.

Without a word, Cody grabbed Zack's bulge roughly and squeezed, eliciting a jump and a high-pitched squeak. The hand disappeared, and the younger brother's face flushed again. "Sorry."

"No, no. I was just surprised is all." Zack smirked. "Eager beaver, huh?" His voice was thoughtful as he slid his hands under Cody's shirt, caressing his belly and causing him to sharply intake a breath. "I can do eager beaver."

One of Zack's hands suddenly shot beneath the waistlines of Cody's pajama pants and underwear, grasping his (surprisingly) already rock-hard length and stroking rapidly. Loud moans slipping past his clenched teeth, arching needily into the touch, Cody gripped the front of his brother's shirt and buried his face in the crook of his neck, leaving little room in between them. With no space to maneuver his arm, Zack chose to rub in short, quick bursts, much to the pleasure of the recipient.

"Zack..." Cody whimpered into his neck, breath hot on his skin. He pushed his hips forward repeatedly until the fist stalled, at which point he emitted a noise of frustration and began humping Zack's tightly circled hand furiously.

Cody's moans and the fact that he was complete putty in his twin's hands (or hand, rather) had Zack throbbing with arousal. Unfortunately, Cody seemed much too engrossed in his pleasure to pay much attention to his companion's need. Wanting some sort of relief, Zack slid his free hand down his torso and into his shorts. With a sigh-gasp-groan, he wrapped his fingers around his own painfully hard cock and began to pump, matching Cody's thrusts.

Cody saw what Zack was doing and immediately felt a powerful rush of guilt. He stopped his movements for a moment before picking them up again almost right against Zack. The two now mushed hands between them were relocated to Cody's hips as Zack moaned and forcibly pulled his brother flush against him. Cody wriggled, pushing forward harder, and both boys gasped as their boners rubbed against each other through the layers of fabric. Too much fabric.

"Off," Zack growled, pulling at the stretchy band of Cody's pants.

"Hm? You want me to get off? Okay." Cody grinned slyly and took a step away, only to have his foot catch on some piece of junk (probably Woody's) and go sprawling onto his back on the floor. Cody bemoaned his failed attempt at coyness with a grumble and looked up, expecting to see Zack laughing his butt off.

Instead, Zack's eyes were boring into him with what could only be described as hunger. While Cody only saw his own stupidity for falling, Zack only saw the pink-tinged cheeks, the tousled blonde hair, and, most prominently, the significant bulge in his twin's crotch area, which was made more obvious by his posture. Limbs splayed out, breathing rapidly, Cody returned the stare.

Having _looked_ enough and wanting to _touch_, Zack crouched and caught hold of the ankles of Cody's pajama bottoms.

"Zack!" Cody screeched indignantly as the pants were ripped down and thrown to the side. He curled in on himself, always the modest one. "My shirt's not even off yet..."

"That next." Zack crawled closer and lifted the top up and off, tossing it away as well. He hovered over a beet-red Cody, who was trying half-heartedly to cover himself and looking anywhere but at Zack, anywhere but into the eyes identical to his own.

"Jeez, Codes, I'd think you'd be used to this by now." Zack snickered, giving Cody a thorough examination and unconsciously licking his lips. He was surprised to find that his brother was wearing the most delicious little white briefs, and with the thin fabric stretched tight across his erection and a little spot of pre-cum marking the tip, Zack felt himself beginning to drool. He continued raking his eyes over every inch of visible skin.

"I'll never get used to being almost naked in front of you."

Zack paused in his exploration of Cody's slim ivory legs. "We've seen each other almost naked and _totally_ naked _tons_ of times!"

"Sure, but this is different. We're... doing _this_."

Zack cocked his head. "What? _This_?" He forcefully shoved his hips downward and stayed there, wiggling a bit against his twin. Cody grabbed uselessly at the carpet and gasped. "_This..._" Zack continued, lifting up and thrusting downward again. "Is..." And again. "Amazing." Cody just nodded, fingernails clutching at the back of Zack's shirt. Zack smiled and released an amused breath that didn't quite form into a laugh on its way out. "Sometimes I really don't understand what you're thinking," he stated, as if that weren't already a well known fact.

"I'm overly aware and embarrassed of my body and its faults, et cetera et cetera. You know. Whatever."

"Your body has no fau—"

"Just get on with it," Cody pleaded, dick pulsating impatiently. He glanced down at Zack's clothing. "And take those off."

The older twin sniggered and sat up enough to remove his shirt and then slip out of his shorts, albeit a little awkwardly. Cody was left gazing at a totally naked Zack.

"No underwear?" Cody's voice was shrill, but he wasn't looking away from the hard, bobbing cock in front of him as Zack struggled to tug a foot out of his shorts without standing.

"Briefs?" Zack smirked and motioned to Cody's undies, finally getting those damned shorts off and chucking them across the room.

"I hate how boxers bunch up when I sleep... Like 'em?"

"Mmm," came Zack's approval as his tongue flicked out and licked up and down the side of Cody's neck, remaining suspended inches above him on his elbows.

Cody shuddered at the enjoyable sensation but couldn't resist uttering a good-natured "ew." A too-loud laugh burst from Zack's mouth but was replaced with a guttural groan when Cody, tired of waiting, grabbed his sides and pulled him downward. Zack promptly set a rapid pace as he thrust against his twin wildly, their demanding hard-ons grinding wonderfully against one another. His back arching wantonly, Cody keened in pleasure and clawed at Zack's back, trying desperately to make him come closer, go faster, anything to ensure the divine friction would never end. And yet, even as he did this, he felt the beginning of the end approaching fast.

"Zaaack..." he moaned, partially in warning and partially in ecstasy, desperately pressing upwards to meet the thrusts.

Upon hearing that, Zack suddenly noticed that Cody's briefs were still on. That wouldn't do.

Stilling his movements for only a second, he yanked the underwear down to Cody's knees and then went on with the humping, the feeling of flesh on flesh incredibly superior to flesh on fabric.

"G-ahhh...Zack—can't—hold—" Cody whined, his speech stinted as their lengths slid together with no barrier between them, the pre-cum slathered over the crowns making everything slick.

"Me too," Zack grunted before issuing another long, senseless moan and string of incoherency as Cody's hands found their way to his butt and squeezed, seemingly holding on for dear life. Abruptly, he quickened his motions, hunching over his brother's form and breathing heavily against the smooth chest below him. Cody let loose a strangled cry, frantically trying to stifle his moans, but that was practically impossible with Zack rutting against him so violently.

"Uh... _god..._ _**more**_," Cody panted imploringly. Without warning, he brought one hand up and yanked on Zack's hair to the point where it hurt, pulling his head level with his own and smashing their lips together in a very sloppy kiss. Zack instantly shoved his tongue into Cody's mouth, at which point the latter could take no more.

"Oh ffff-uck!" Cody moaned against his twin's lips and came hard, his toes curling and his hips bucking as spurt after spurt of hot cum spattered onto the two boys' stomachs.

Upon hearing his younger brother utter that foul word so sexily, Zack grinded down against him once more and reached his limit as well. He shuddered and, growling animalistically, lowered his head and bit into Cody's shoulder, feeling his own seed shoot from his twitching length all the way to his chest.

Hips still jerking erratically, the twins gasped and grunted together as their climaxes died away, until all that remained was the lingering feeling of sweet completion and the stickiness between their sweat-covered bodies.

Zack collapsed on top of Cody, not bothering to move over, and heaved a great, contented sigh.

"You're so damn hot, baby brother."

"Mmm... duh... I look like you..." Cody managed to mumble through his post-orgasmic daze.

"Nah, you've always been the hotter one."

Cody scoffed and made an attempt to push Zack off, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he shifted a little in order to lick the spot that he'd bitten on Cody's shoulder.

At this, Cody regained some sense of clarity. "You'd better not leave a mark."

"Uhm... too late," came the reply, accompanied by a small giggle.

"Zack, we agreed! 'No hickeys'!"

"It's not really a hickey... More like tooth marks." Zack pursed his lips to prevent himself from cracking up.

Cody groaned in frustration, reaching up to rub the swollen patch of skin. "When did you do that, anyway?"

"When we came."

"Really? I didn't even notice."

"'Cause I'm such a good fuck."

Cody couldn't help but grin at that, and he resolved to just avoid Bailey until the redness went away.

A few moments passed in silence.

"Zack, will you get off?"

"Why~?" Zack nuzzled into Cody's neck.

"Because I don't want to sleep on the floor."

"Oh. Good reason." With a little effort, Zack got to his feet and held out a hand to Cody, who was busy looking down at the drying cum on his chest and belly.

"I'd forgotten how gross this stuff is," he grumbled, scowling in disgust.

Now it was Zack's turn to groan in frustration, but he turned and disappeared into the bathroom, reemerging a few seconds later with a wet washcloth.

As he crouched beside Cody and began to clean him off, the younger looked at him in astonishment. "My brother, Zachary Martin, concerned with _cleanliness_? It can't be!"

Zack rolled his eyes, but there was a smile playing about his lips. "I'm only doing this because I know you would refuse to go to bed until you're clean." Now done with Cody, he started on himself. "And I know you would refuse to let me get in bed with you until _I'm_ clean."

"You're probably right," Cody said, chuckling.

"I am right." Zack finished wiping the last of the crusted substance off and tossed the washcloth behind him. Luckily, Cody didn't notice.

Zack stood up and offered his hand again. "Come on."

Cody took it and was hoisted up. He stumbled over to his bed and flopped down on his side with a tired groan.

Zack followed, climbing in beside Cody and facing him. Throwing an arm over his waist, he scooted as close as he could comfortably get without smushing his other arm. Cody sighed appreciatively and almost unconsciously swung a leg over Zack's body.

"G'night," Cody murmured. "Love you."

Zack brushed a bit of hair off Cody's face before softly replying, "Love you too. So much." He paused and then, eyes dancing with amusement, added, "And thanks for helping me... with my _problem_." He knew full well that Cody enjoyed their "bonding" just as much as he did.

And the younger twin grinned. "Any time, bro."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it! =D Please do share your thoughts. C:<p> 


End file.
